Hogwarts: A Lily and James Story
by Zoe Kirkpatrick
Summary: This is my first fic! Please read and R/R! L/J story obviously.
1. Ch.1 of Hogwarts: A Lily and James Story

A/N: Hey! This is my first fanfic, so be nice. Its a Lily/James story. Hope you like it! It's not exactly a romance yet, but its getting there.  
Disclaimer: Lily, James, and everything else Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling.  
  
  
James Potter stared at his picture of his parents he was putting into his trunk. He was packing for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. His eyes fell on his broomstick as he placed the picture inside the trunk. The broom had been his eleventh birthday gift, and it was the best kind made: a Golden Comet 2500. It also cost a fortune. He smiled at it and placed it inside his trunk. James loved Quidditch, a wizard sport playing on broomsticks. He was an exceptional Seeker, because he was really small and skinny for his age. This would be his first year at Hogwarts, and he was determined to make the Quidditch team, even though first years rarely did. His family was an old wizarding family, and he had known he would be going to Hogwarts all his life. Nevertheless, his parents, Larry and Amelia, had jumped and hugged James when they had gotten the letter of acceptance. James had inherited his father's tangely mess of black hair, pale skin, and his mother's dark eyes. His hair hardly ever behaved, but he had learned to live with it. James looked around his room to see if he had forgotten anything, and double checked to make sure he had all of his prank-supplies. He did.  
"Okay, I'm ready," he said to himself. "Better go see what Sirius is up to."  
Sirius Black was James' next-door neighbor and best friend. They were inseparable. Sirius, who had only sisters, was like a brother to James, who had no siblings. They were also the biggest pranksters in the neighborhood. They often got in trouble, but they would just laugh it off.  
When James got to Sirius' house, he went around to the side of the house and yelled, "Oy! Sirius!"  
A tan skinned and dark haired head poked out of an upstairs window. "Hey James, I'm comin' down now," Sirius called.  
James walked around to the front of the house and waited for Sirius. When he came out, James asked, "You ready for school yet?"  
"Of course!" Sirius exclaimed.  
"What goodbye-prank should we pull? It has to be big, or else they might not remember us," James said excitedly, his eyes glinting mischievously.  
"Hmmm....well, your right, its got to be big, and I can promise you they'll remember us afterwards!" Sirius assured him, his eyes laughing, and they went around to the back of the house, muttering excitedly.  
-----  
Lily Mitchell watched the two boys walk around the house across the street. "There they go, at it again," she thought to herself. She had known James and Sirius every since she was little. She wasn't as close to them as they were to each other, but they were still her very good friends. She was in the middle of packing for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry when she had looked out the window. She would be attending Hogwarts for the first time with Sirius and James. Her family was a muggle family, but because they were her neighbors, she had known about wizards ever since she was little. She was the only one of her siblings who was a witch. Her older sister, Petunia, lived with their Aunt Tulip. Petunia hated anything to do with magic, and refused to live in a house with a witch. Lily's parents, Daisy and Ralph, told her Petunia was just jealous. Lily didn't believe that. Her parents were very proud of her, and her little sister Rosa was really excited about having a witch-sister.  
Lily couldn't wait until the next day, when she would leave on the school train. She wouldn't see her home for a year, but she was too excited about school to care. Lily started humming softly to herself, and finished packing. She went to the mirror and made sure her auburn hair still looked all right. Her green eyes twinkled in the light streaming through the open window. She walked over to it to close it, when a head with messy black hair and paled skin appeared outside, popping up from below.  
"Nice try James," she said. "How did you get up here?" Her room was on the second story of her house.  
"Am I ever going to be able to scare you? Maybe just once?" he asked, looking hurt. Lily knew he was kidding, because his eyes were laughing.  
"The day you succeed in scaring me is the day I agree to marry you, James," she said sarcastically. Suddenly they heard Sirius' laughter from below.  
"You're supposed to be holding the ladder, dummy! What's so funny?" asked James, looking down at him questioningly.  
"Like Lily would ever marry you! That'd be hilarious!" Sirius exclaimed, doubling up with laughter.  
"Yeah, it is somewhat funny," James agreed, starting to laugh. He laughed so hard he fell off the ladder and landed on Sirius.  
"Oof!" Sirius muttered, his voice muffled from below James.  
"Give me a minute, and I'll be right down, you bumbling idiots," Lily joked, closing the window and making her way out of her messy room and down the stairs.  
"Hey Lily," Sirius and James said in unison when she came out of her front door.  
"I cannot wait until tomorrow, can you?" she asked them.  
"Nope," said Sirius.  
"Can't wait," said James.  
5  
  
  
5  
  
  
  



	2. Ch 2 : Leaving On the School Train

A/N: Hey everyone! Well, here is my second part. Hope you like it!  
Oh yeah, to KMN: I'm very sorry you think I stole your title. I am going to read your story, because I am sure it is very good ( I will post a review), and I am very sorry that you feel the way you do.  
Oh yeah, thank you to everyone who reviewed! Sorry its so short, but I promise something longer next time.  
Disclaimer: Everything Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.  
  
Part Two: Leaving on the School Train  
  
James sighed as his mother grabbed him into a hug one last time before he boarded the train. "Bye Mum."  
"Bye James, and have a great time at school," she said to him as he climbed onto the train. He went searching for his friends, and found them in a compartment near the rear of the train. Sirius and Lily were engaged in a game of Wizard Chess, which Lily was winning, as usual.  
"Hey James," Sirius said, not looking up from the chess board.  
"'Lo," said Lily. A couple minutes later, Sirius had lost spectacularly, and had put away the chess board. Suddenly, four people James had never seen before entered the compartment.  
"Umm...may we sit here?" asked a boy with sandy hair who looked rather pale and tired. James nodded, and the four joined them. "My name is Remus Lupin," said the boy. "What's yours?"  
"James Potter, and these two weirdo's are Sirius Black and Lily Mitchell," he said, ducking an arm coming towards him from Sirius' vicinity.  
"My name is Kristina March," supplied the girl next to Remus, who had dark brown hair and dark eyes.  
"I..I'm P..P..Peter P..Pettigrew," stuttered a very small, pudgy, and shy looking boy.  
"I'm Julia Patrick," said a girl with light blonde hair and blue eyes. "I can't wait to get to Hogwarts, can you? I have all these older siblings who already go here, and I can't wait to see what house I'm in. My three brothers are all in Gryffindor with one of my sisters, and my other sister is in Hufflepuff. Isn't that odd? I thought so. So, what house do you want to be in? I want to be in Gryffindor, and I would hate to be in Slytherin, wouldn't you? Well, being a first year is terribly exciting, isn't it? I just met these three on the platform, and their all first years too! My brothers all told me that they sort us by some sort of test, and Anthony mentioned a tiger, but I think he was kidding. I wonder how they do anyway, don't you?" She said all of this very fast, and when she stopped for breath, Sirius barged in.  
"Well, I'm sure you'll just be able to talk your way through it, what ever it is." This shut her up for a while. The small boy named Peter looked quite frightened of her. James thought she was quite strange, and gave her a quizzical look.  
"What's Gryffindor?" asked Kristina, looking very confused at all this.  
"Oh so your muggle born?" asked Julia, getting started up again. "Well, at Hogwarts, there are four houses. You get sorted in to them when you arrive, and you do classes with your year and house. Stephanie, my sister in Hufflepuff, told me all this. She said Hufflepuff was the best, but I don't think so. Also, all of the worst dark wizards come out of Slytherin. I wouldn't want to be in their house. Oh, and there's also Ravenclaw, for the smart kids. Gryffindor is for the brave ones."  
"Oh, well, I guess I would want to be in Gryffindor," Kristina said, still confused sounding.  
"I want to be in Gryffindor. It sounds the best," said Remus.  
"Me too," said James and Sirius at the same time. Lily giggled at this.  
"W..Well, I guess I want to t..too then," stuttered Peter.  
"Me three," added Lily with smile. James smiled, too. They hadn't even been on the train for two hours when they had already acquired four new friends, two of which were very strange indeed.  
  
  
Lily was looking out the window. It was getting darker, so she guessed the train was almost there. She was thinking about Sirius and James' farewell-to-the-neighborhood prank. It had been hilarious. The neighbors had been furious, but in a good-natured kind of way. In big red letters, all down the center of their street, they had written, "Goodbye for a year! Try not to miss us! J and S." Also, every front yard had, "See you next summer!" written in very pretty pink flowers across them.  
Suddenly someone interrupted her thoughts with a hand waving in front of her face. "Earth to Lily. Earth to Lily. Anyone home?" It was James.  
"Hey! James! What?" he had surprised her. He smirked.  
"Nothing, its just that you might want to change into your robes, seeing as were almost there," he commented offhandedly. She punched him playfully on the arm.  
When she stepped off the train, it was freezing cold.  
"Brrrrr!" said Sirius, his teeth chattering.  
"Yeah, I..I know what y..you mean," James added, his teeth chattering as he tried to talk.  
"Firs' years! Firs' years! Over her'! Firs' years!" called a very tall, gigantic man with shaggy black hair.  
"Let's go!" Sirius yelled to Remus, Julia, Kristina, Peter, James, and Lily.  
  
  
James and his fellow first years walked along a path in the dark, bumping in to each other once or twice.  
"Whoa," he said when he first glimpsed the castle. He wasn't alone, everyone else had gasped too. It had hundred's of towers and windows. They had reached a lake that spread all the way to the Hogwarts castle, with small boats floating next to the shore.  
"No more'n four t'a boat!" the gigantic man called. Lily, James, Sirius, and Remus were all put in a boat together. They glided slowly across the lake. Once or twice James thought he saw something gigantic swim under his boat. When they reached the opposite shore, they all got out and the man led them up to two humongous doors. The man knocked four times. The door opened.  
"Ah, hello Hagrid. Come in, and I will tell you what to do," said a very tall woman with her hair pulled into a tight bun on the back of her head. "Hurry, now."  
  
  
  
  
  
3  
  
  



	3. Ch 3 : The Sorting

A/N: Well, here is part 3. Sorry I haven't written in a while, I have been bombarded by homework, I think my teachers are trying to teach me to death. Anyways, I hope you like it!  
P.S. sorry about not writing the sorting hat's song, mine would probably be an insult to sorting hats everywhere.  
  
  
Part 3: The Sorting  
  
Professor McGonnagal, who had introduced herself, led Lily and everyone else to a small room. Well, it wasn't all that small. It was just tiny compared to the room they had been in a minute ago, which had had a sweeping marble staircase. It had been huge.  
"Wait here, and I will be back momentarily to get you for the sorting. When you enter the hall, you will line up in front of the teacher's table, facing the students. Then, you will be sorted into one of the four houses: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, or Hufflepuff," Professor McGonnagal told them before she exited the room. Lily looked at the room around her. It had many beautiful paintings, which were all moving and looking down at the first years. Professor McGonnagal returned a moment later, and led them into the hall. They followed her instructions and lined up. Sitting in front of them was a hat, sitting on a stool, which seemed to be gathering many people's attention. Lily thought it was rather stupid, to be staring at a hat, when suddenly it started to sing and she jumped.  
  
  
James clapped with the rest of the hall. He felt a great deal less nervous now. All he had to do was try on a hat. James looked around at his friends. Julia was talking rapidly to Sirius about the hat and the hall and whatever else she could think of, while Sirius was looking quite annoyed. Kristina, Remus, and Peter were all very quiet and looking nervous. Lily was staring at the ceiling.  
"Look," she whispered to James. He did, and gasped. The ceiling was covered with stars, and the moon shone prominently over to one side. "Isn't it beautiful?" she asked him.  
"Yeah, you think it's glass?" James asked her.  
"I dunno, maybe," she whispered back. James was about to answer, but Professor McGonnagal started speaking at that moment.  
  
  
"Now, as your name is called, please approach the stool and sit with the hat on your head. When it has decided, proceed to your houses table. Arkins, Stephen!" she called. A dark haired boy walked forward, and after a moment of silence, the hat yelled, "SLYTHERIN!" Then McGonnagal called, "Black, Sirius!" Sirius walked confidently up to the hat, and before long, the hat yelled, "GRYFFINDOR!" Jennifer Carter became a Hufflepuff, along with Tom Dram. Laura Green became the second new Slytherin. The sorting continued, and Remus was also made a Gryffindor. Lily cheered him as he walked over to the Gryffindor table. Kristina walked up to the hat with an extremely confused look on her face, and was also made a Gryffindor. When it was Lily's turn, she walked nervously up to the hat and placed it on her head.  
"Hmmm..." said a little voice somewhere in the vicinity of her ear. "Where shall we put you? You are very smart, you wouldn't do to bad in Ravenclaw, and you do have lots of bravery.."  
"Gryffindor, please Gryffindor," Lily thought to herself.  
"Gryffindor? Oh alright then if you say so..GRYFFINDOR!" the hat said. Lily sighed with relief and walked over and sat next to Remus. Julia soon joined them, but Peter became a Slytherin.  
  
"Potter, James!" Professor McGonnagal called. James walked slowly toward the stool. He placed the hat on his head, and suddenly heard a small voice talking in his ear.  
"Well, your not hard to place. I see lots of bravery and chivalry in you, so I'll stick you in GRYFFINDOR!" James hurried over to join his friend, and sat next to Lily. He watched as the rest of the kids were sorted, and when at last Zantor, Michelle, became a Ravenclaw, Professor McGonnagal took away the hat and stool. Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster, stood up then and commanded their attention with a clearing of his throat. James had seen him before, on the cards inside of chocolate frogs and in newspapers.  
"Welcome to Hogwarts! I assume that you all had a nice summer. Now I must offer some rules, and here they are: 1.The Forbidden Forest, hence its name, is absolutely forbidden, and is very dangerous. 2.This year, the list of forbidden items in the castle has been posted in Mr. Filch's office, if anyone would like to view them. 3. Hogsmeade visits are off-limits to anyone below third year. And now I have an announcement for the first years, during which the older students can allow their minds to wonder freely. Welcome first years! I hope that you will all do your best to bring your houses glory this year. At the end of the year, the house with the most points will be presented with the House Cup. When you do something good and honorable, you will earn your house points. Likewise, when you break the rules, you will loose your house points. Please do your best this year, and have fun at Hogwarts!" the headmaster sat down, and suddenly there was food on the golden plates in front of James.  
"Oh, I am so hungry," moaned Sirius.  
"Well then eat something, you silly twit!" Lily said, giggling through a mouthful of steak and kidney pie.  
"I was getting to that!" Sirius said back, piling some food onto his plate.  
  
When they finally finished, and Dumbledore sent them up to their common rooms, Lily realized how very tired she was. A 5th year girl showed the first year girls where their room was, and they all put on their pajamas and got in bed. Lily stayed up for a while, thinking, and her last thought before she went to sleep was, "I'll bet by the time tomorrow is over James and Sirius will already have detention."  
  
  
  
  
3  
  
  



	4. Ch 4 : First Day Blues

A/N: I'm baaaaaaack!!!!! Hoooooray! I know your all just sooo excited. Well, I know one person out there who is (Hi Laura) hehe. I'm excited. Well, after about 4, 5, or 6 months (:(), the fourth part is finally here! Words of Wisdom: Laziness is not rewarding. I should know. Hehe  
  
Part 4: First Day Blues  
  
"Ooh! Looky looky! Food!" Sirius exclaimed at breakfast.  
"Looky looky? Never mind, I won't ask," Lily said sleepily.  
"Good," Sirius said through a mouth full of eggs and some other things Lily didn't want to think about.  
"Hey, James looks like his face fall is about to fall into his food," Julia said, matter of factly.  
"JAMES!" Lily screamed.  
"What?!" James said, startled.  
"Nothin'. It's just that, your face was getting awfully close to that porridge," She answered, giggling. "Eew. How can you eat porridge?"  
No one heard her, because the owls decided to fly in exactly at that moment.  
"Awww, look, Jamsie got a present from his mommy! How sweet," Sirius said.  
"Shut up," 'Jamsie' said, showing his extreme grouchiness.  
"Oh yeah, warning for you everybody, NEVER get on James' nerves in the morning, he'll always get you back later. Speaking from experience," Lily said, not without a small smile.  
"Schedules! First year schedules!" called the fifth year girl who had led the girls to their room the night before. "Here are your schedules. If you have any trouble finding your class, just tell me, my name is Emiline Smith. I am a prefect." She said this last part as if she were the queen of the world.  
"What's a per-fect?" Kristina asked, with a confused look. She seemed to look like that a lot.  
"It's PREfect. It is the highest honor bestowed on a Hogwarts student, next to Head Boy or Head Girl," Emiline answered pompously.  
When Emiline had walked away, Sirius said, "Yeah, and you obviously have to be a huge snobbish twit to become one." Everyone laughed.  
"I HEARD THAT!" Emiline screeched. Lily was almost crying, and her ribs hurt, she was laughing so hard.  
  
- - -   
  
James looked down at his schedule, trying to ignore the wolfish-gobbling sounds coming from Sirius' direction. "Looks like we have Herbology first, and then Defense Against the Dark Arts after Lunch. Oh, and History of Magic," James said.  
"Oh, by the way, I've heard Herbology's a boring class, but you have to keep your wits about you. Some man-eating plants, you know. Tom, that's my oldest brother, he says that History of Magic is the class everyone takes their naps in. He says this really old guy, Professor Binns, teaches that class. Defense Against the Dark Arts is supposed to be ok, but I've heard that Professor Jennings can be a real pill. Oh, and-"  
"Well, I'm full, let's head to Herbology," Julia said, cutting Kristina off. "Come on, everyone."  
All the first year Gryffindors headed off to the greenhouses, but before they could enter one, their professor cut them off.  
  
- - -   
  
Lily had never seen a stranger woman. Professor Stout (A/N: Yeah I know, it rhymes with sprout, live with it) had short, grey, frizzy hair, and was very tall and rather round around the middle. Lily thought her name fit her rather well.  
Professor Stout started in on the class without delay, "Hello class, I am Professor Stout. You all have not seen me yet, as I was not at the feast last night. One of the larger Man-Eating Petunias was in a grumpy mood, and I had to take care of it. Oh, don't worry," she said, seeing the worried looks on their faces. "It didn't get me.  
Now, if you will all follow me to Greenhouse 1, we can get started. Come, this way."  
She led them all to the Greenhouse closest to the castle. It also seemed to be the smallest. They went inside, where they met a strange mix of odors. Lily was sure she smelled water, dirt, and flowers, but the identities of quite a few other scents eluded her.  
"Now, children, we will begin our lessons with some rules.  
1) No one is to enter these greenhouses without my instruction.  
2) No one is to leave these greenhouses without my instruction.  
3) No one is to touch anything unless I say so or unless they are quite sure of what it is. You never can tell, something that looks like a rose could be a carnivorous plant in disguise.  
4) If I hear of any of you causing any trouble, it will be an automatic detention, and trouble includes being off task.  
5) If you break a rule, and you know it, you are on the honor system. Write the date down on your notecard with you name on it. You will be given these shortly. Part of your grade will be based on your honesty.  
Now, let us begin."  
(A/N I know I know, HONOR SYSTEM????? I got the idea from my music teacher. She actually does this notecard stuff. Can we say, odd? Well, back to the story.)  
  
- - -   
  
Needless to say, Herbology was a weird experience for James. They spent the entire class pruning Fly-Swatting Ferns. Fly-Swatting Ferns had to be the most pruning-needing plants ever.  
Yuck. James thought to himself.  
"Hey James, it's LUNCH TIME!" yelled Sirius. Sirius LOVED food. He always ate however much he could, and yet he stayed thin. He also ate like a dog. (A/N Hint-hint?)  
"Yeah, I agree," Lily said.  
"Wh..What?" James said, startled.  
"Oh, come on James, I've only known you for like forever. Whenever you get that look, your either thinking 'Sirius is a pig' or 'Gee, my feet smell.' I decided to go with the first one," Lily answered, her eyes smiling at him.  
"Hey, not funny. My feet don't smell," James said defensively.  
"Yeah, whatever James, you're just in denial," Lily said, preparing to run.  
"You make it sound like I have a medical problem or something," he answered, but Lily was gone. "Hey come back!"  
James chased Lily to the Great Hall, where she was already sitting, and where Sirius looked like he was on his 5th or 6th helping. Yuck.  
  
- - -   
  
After lunch, Lily and her friends headed off to Defense Against the Dark Arts. Professor Jennings certainly was strict, and DADA was definitely not going to be Lily's favorite class. History of Magic was easily a S. and C. (A/N Snooze and cruise for all of you who have never seen Passport to Paris.) Much later, back in the common room, Lily was looking over her first day's homework.  
"Oh come on, Lil', our homework isn't due tomorrow or nothin'," Sirius whined. He had been begging her for a game of chess for over an hour.  
"Tomorrow or anything," Julia and Remus said together, automatically. Sirius just sort-of looked at them, and then went back to bugging Lily.  
"PLEEEEEASE!" He begged.  
"Ugh, fine," Lily gave in.  
"Yay!" Sirius exclaimed, jumping up and down like a little child.  
"Don't do that again," Lily said, extremely seriously, while giving Sirius an extremely frightened look.  
Just at that moment, James came bursting into the common room.  
"Sirius, hey Sirius!" he yelled, attracting the attention of the whole common room. James ran over to them. "Guess what?" he asked.  
"What?"  
"I found Jennings' office."  
"No way."  
"Yes way."  
"No w-.."  
"Ok, we're going to stop that before it starts. And what do you mean you found her office?" Lily asked.  
"Well, me and Sirius-"  
"Sirius and I," Julia and Remus said.  
"Well, Sirius and I wanted to see just how evil Jennings could be, and decided to pull a tiny little 'we're here' type prank."  
"Oh, James, again?" Lily asked, but she was smiling with her eyes.  
"Oh, Lily, but off course!"  
"See you guys in a little while," Lily said, settling back down to her homework.   
  
The guys didn't turn up for a while, and eventually Remus, Julia, Lily, and Kristina were heading up to bed, when the guys came sprinting into the common room. Well, Lily assumed they sprinted to the portrait hole, but they ended up sort-of falling through it.  
"That was awesome!" James exclaimed.  
"Yeah, totally cool," Sirius agreed.  
"What did you do this time?" Lily said, fake exasperatingly.  
"Well, we gave Professor Jennings a nasty surprise," Sirius said proudly.  
"And he gave us a detention," James added.  
Lily smiled, she had been right.  
"So, Lily how about that chess game?" Sirius said.  
"NO!!" Lily yelled, which made Sirius get a really surprised look on face and jump back about three feet.  
"Wow, the dragon does breathe fire, check out the breath."  
  
  
A/N: Well, is it ok? I haven't writing in a while, I hope it was good. It was a little longer than my previous ones. PLEASE..........R/R???? :)  
4  
  
  
4  
  
  



End file.
